Trois
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Um feitiço, um clone e uma brincadeira à três" .:Threesome Franada:.


_Hetalia não me pertence. Nem a música usada - e, aliás, ela é da Britney Spears, se chama 3. Vocês devem conhecer._  
_Essa fanfic é um threesome Franadá. Sim, três. Dois Francis e um Matthew. Vocês entenderão._  
_Enfim, é isso. Boa leitura!~_

* * *

**1, 2, 3 - not only you and me**

Aquela ligação de Alfred tinha deixado o canadense tenso. O que ele queria dizer com "dois Francis"? No início, pensou que ele tinha escutado errado. Quer dizer, os feitiços de Arthur nunca davam certo, então o francês devia apenas estar com duas cabeças ou quatro braços – nada que impressionasse o canadense. Após séculos de convivência, ele podia dizer que Arthur já fez coisas piores.

Mas quando abriu a porta naquela tarde de Agosto, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu um pouco. Do lado direito, um Francis normal, exatamente como ele tinha visto no dia anterior. Mas, do seu lado esquerdo, um Francis com os cabelos loiro-escuros, olhos levemente lilases e a barba um pouco mais escura, também.

— Matt, eu posso explicar. — Ele precisava se sentar.

* * *

Era estranho ter dois Francis em casa. Pelo que o verdadeiro tinha explicado, eles eram a mesma pessoa, apenas estavam em corpos diferentes. Arthur tentou jogar um feitiço no outro para que ele ficasse invisível, mas acabou daquele jeito. Passaram a tarde tentando, mas tudo que Arthur conseguiu foi uma dor-de-cabeça e um americano pedindo para que fosse multiplicado também.

Pelo que Francis o contou, os dois também partilhavam a mesma vontade, sentimentos e memórias. A única diferença é que a cópia teve algumas características marcantes mudadas. Para início de conversa, sua aparência tinha ficado mais masculina. E o que deixou Matthew assustado – a cópia conseguia ser mais pervertida que o original.

"Tem como?", ele pensou enquanto se sentava no sofá com uma xícara de chá.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a cópia entrando na sala e se sentando na poltrona, olhando para Matt. Assim que o canadense olhou ao redor, se assustou com ele, quase derramando o chá na sua perna.

— N-Nossa, Francis, você me assustou — Respirou fundo.

— Matthieu, por acaso eu já falei que seria uma ótima idéia se você me deixasse amarrá-lo na cama e usar minha caixa especial? — Ao ouvir aquilo, Matthew ficou vermelho.

—E-Eh? — Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não bater no outro.

— Principalmente aquele butt-plug lindo de gatinho que comprei mês passado — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo sugestivamente.

Sim, tinha como ficar pior.

— F-FRANCIS! SUA CÓPIA ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DE MIM! — Ele gritou, deixando o chá em cima da mesa e correndo da sala.

* * *

Saiu para pegar um ar. Era demais ficar naquela casa com os dois Francis. Até conseguia aguentar as cantadas e piadinhas que os dois combinavam em fazer, mas a gota d'água caiu quando viu os dois se provocando na cozinha. E ele tinha certeza que era apenas uma forma de deixa-lo mais constrangido do que já estava.

Então saiu e foi andar num parque. Durante o caminho, tomou um gole de refrigerante. Respirou bastante e se distraiu, o que fez o canadense perder o horário e voltar para casa.

"Pelo menos eles estarão dormindo quando eu chegar", ele pensou enquanto corria pra casa. Se tivesse sorte, a cópia estaria dormindo no sofá e o canadense conseguiria se trancar no quarto de hóspedes até o dia seguinte.

Mas assim que destrancou a porta e entrou na sala, se arrependeu. Os dois estavam lá, sentados no sofá. A cópia mantinha o sorriso de mais cedo – por mais que ele fosse um pouco assustador, continuava bonito. E Francis olhava para Matthew com o mesmo olhar sugestivo.

Aquilo não daria certo.

— Oh, Matthieu, você finalmente chegou. — A cópia falou, abrindo mais o sorriso.

— Estávamos se esperando, mon amour. — O alerta na cabeça do canadense começou a soar, e bem alto. Não devia ter deixado os dois sozinhos.

— E-Eh... E-Eu queria c-comprar um refrigerante. — Gaguejou um pouco, procurando uma saída. A menos que voltasse por onde veio, ele tinha que passar pela sala para ir a qualquer outro cômodo.

— Ah, certo~ — A cópia falou tomando um gole do vinho. Matt olhou para a mesa e viu duas taças pela metade e uma garrafa praticamente cheia. E pelo que ouviu nos dias que passou com ele, aquela era a melhor safra de Francis.

Por qual motivo ele tinha aceitado passar alguns dias na casa do francês mesmo?

— Porque não se senta conosco, Matthieu? — Francis o perguntou, batendo a mão levemente no espaço vago entre os dois. Entre. No meio.

— A-Acho melhor não. Preciso t-tomar banho, arrumar minha bagagem... — Ele resolveu se arriscar e tentou passar entre o sofá e a mesinha, mas antes que conseguisse, a cópia se levantou. Aquele sorriso era certamente assustador — B-Bem... Acho que não tem problema em ficar aqui por alguns minutos, e-eh.

Ele se sentou, mantendo um alerta. Sabia que eles iam tentar alguma coisa.

— Aceita um pouco de vinho, Matthieu? — Francis perguntou, pegando sua taça.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia beber antes de dormir assim... — Deu a primeira desculpa que veio na cabeça, tentando não gaguejar novamente e manter a calma.

— Ora, não fale assim. Você sabe... Foi o melhor ano para as uvas francesas. Não vai me fazer uma desfeita dessas, não é? — A cópia falou, pegando sua taça também e olhando para Matt com seu melhor olhar de dor. O canadense não conseguiria negar com aqueles olhos.

— Apenas um gole.

A cópia sorriu, então Matt se virou para Francis, que levou a taça até a boca do canadense. Este, colocou as mãos por cima das do outro, virando um pouco a taça e tomando um gole. Mas pouco antes de tirá-la da boca, o francês virou mais um pouco a taça, escorrendo dois filetes de vinho, um de cada lado do rosto, pela suas bochechas, descendo pelo seu pescoço e sendo absorvidos pela sua blusa.

Os dois Francis se olharam, então Matthew percebeu. Havia caído numa armadilha.

**Got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between - countin'!**

Antes que pudesse ter uma reação, Francis tirou a taça de suas mãos e aproximou seu rosto, beijando-o. Foi rápido, e levantou as mãos para que pudesse impedi-lo, mas estas foram seguradas na altura de sua cabeça. A cópia deu uma risada maliciosa perto do ouvido do canadense. Distraiu-se com as mãos em seus pulsos, o que deu a chance para Francis deixar sua língua deslizar para a boca do outro.

Aquele beijo era dominante. Podia sentir o gosto do vinho na boca do francês, e sentia seu corpo vibrar quando suas línguas encostavam. Apenas quebrou o beijo quando começou a sentir beijos em sua nuca e, também, duas mãos entrando por baixo da sua blusa. Estava sem ar.

**Gettin' down with 3P, everybody loves ah - countin'!**

— Parece que conseguimos, Francis. — A cópia falou, mordendo o lóbulo de uma das orelhas do canadense. Aquilo fez soltar um gemido baixo.

— E-Eu sabia... Que tinha alguma coisa de errado... — Matthew falou, ofegante. Francis sorriu e tirou os óculos do canadense, colocando-o na mesinha.

— Eu não deixaria essa chance passar, Matthieu. — Aproximou seus rostos, encarando-o com aqueles belos olhos azuis que sempre atraíram Matt. Conseguia ver apenas uma coisa neles – luxúria — Mas relaxe. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Então Matthew não tinha escolhas. E se Francis disse que seria bom... O canadense tinha certeza que seria maravilhoso.

**Are you in? ****Livin' in sin is the new thing**

Os dois franceses começaram pela área do pescoço. Mordendo e sugando a pele, usando a língua, distribuindo beijos – ah, ele tinha razão. Aquilo seria incrível. Matthew não pode evitar, sua respiração ficou mais pesada, deixando alguns gemidos tímidos saírem quando era mordido.

Assim que terminaram aquela área, Francis desabotoou a camisa do canadense. Em seguida, se afastou, olhando para a cópia.

— No meu colo. — Bateu na sua coxa duas vezes. Matthew olhou para o outro e, hesitando um pouco, foi para o colo da cópia do francês.

Por dentro, se sentiu com um pouco de vergonha. Já havia feito sexo com o francês algumas vezes e sempre tinha vergonha, mas daquela vez, era diferente. Tentou se lembrar que eram a mesma pessoa enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia a boca da cópia acariciando seu peito com a boca. Francis, por sua vez, se ajoelhou no chão, fazendo o mesmo de antes, mas nas costas do canadense.

Aquilo foi demais. Matthew tentou, mas não conseguiu abafar os gemidos que saiam. Ainda eram baixos, mas chegavam como música aos ouvidos franceses. Também não conseguiu evitar um leve arquear de costas ao ter os mamilos provocados, mordidos. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça pra trás, apoiando as mãos nos ombros da cópia e gemendo o nome do francês.

**Are you in? I am countin'!**

As reações do canadense ficaram ainda mais intensas quando Francis deslizou sua mão até a parte da frente, acariciando sua ereção por cima da roupa. Matthew soltou um gemido mais alto, arqueando suas costas novamente. Suas carícias naquela área continuaram, fazendo o outro sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

— Você já pegou, Francis? — A cópia perguntou, começando a abrir a calça do outro.

— Non, está no quarto. — Os dois se olharam, sorrindo.

De repente, a cópia segurou Matt pela boca e selou seus lábios, fazendo menção de levantar. O canadense cruzou as pernas na cintura do outro, se segurando para não cair.

O beijo dele era diferente. Se o de Francis era mais ousado, sua cópia era mais provocativa. Sua língua provocava a de Matt, fazendo-o tomar coragem para guiar o beijo. Como manteve os olhos fechados, Matthew não viu quando mudaram de ambiente, apenas percebeu quando foi deitado na cama. Olhou para a frente e a cópia se afastou, colocando-se de pé.

Matthew observou atentamente quando Francis se aproximou da cópia. Os dois se olharam por um momento e, em seguida, olharam para o canadense. Este ficou surpreso quando os dois se beijaram.

**Three is a charm, two is not the same, I don't see the harm, so are you game?**

Não esperava aquilo de forma alguma. Não era apenas um beijo – eles estavam provocando-o, tinha certeza. Se tocavam sem pudor algum. Aquela visão apenas deixou Matthew mais excitado. Quando as roupas começaram a cair no chão, o canadense desceu uma de suas mãos discretamente para sua ereção, massageando-a, ainda por cima da roupa. Deixou seus gemidos baixos saírem, prestando bastante atenção nos dois.

Assim que ambos ficaram sem roupa, olharam para o canadense. O sorriso em seus rostos fez Matthew tremer – sabia que eles fariam alguma coisa com ele.

**Lets' make a team, make 'em say my name, lovin' the extreme, now are you game?**

Assim que terminou de se despir, Matthew apoiou-se no colchão com os cotovelos, ficando de quatro. Francis, que pegou o lubrificante no seu criado-mudo enquanto o seu parceiro americano se ajeitava na cama, ficou atrás dele. A cópia se ajoelhou na frente do canadense.

— Você sabe o que fazer, Matthieu. — Francis falou e o outro concordou, balançando a cabeça.

Após ouvir o clique da embalagem, Matt segurou o membro da cópia, colocando a glande na boca. A cópia deixou um gemido escapar, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos do canadense. Ele sugava levemente e usava a língua, provocando-o antes de colocar o membro da boca, mantendo um ritmo lento.

Francis, enquanto isso, começou a preparar Matt. Depois de lubrificar alguns dedos, colocou dois na entrada do canadense. Movimentou-os dentro dele, tentando fazer com que a resistência diminuísse. Assim que conseguiu, adicionou um terceiro dedo, sentindo o canadense ficar mais tenso. Matt, sabendo que isso o relaxaria, parou de apoiar uma das mãos na cama e a levou até seu membro, se tocando. Então não demorou muito para que a resistência em sua entrada diminuísse. Após alguns instantes, Francis percebeu, pelo movimento dos quadris do canadense, que ele sentia prazer com seus dedos, então os retirou. Voltando a se posicionar, penetrou o canadense aos poucos, soltando um gemido ao terminar e se movimentando devagar.

**What we do is innocent, just for fun and nothin' meant**

Apesar da preparação, ainda tinha um incômodo. Matthew continuou movimentando a sua mão até que o incômodo passasse, então voltou a se apoiar na cama com os dois braços, tomando cuidado para não se desequilibrar. Francis aumentou a velocidade aos poucos, arranhando o quadril do Matt quando ia mais fundo. O canadense, num momento, sentiu seu cabelo sendo levemente puxado. Olhou para cima e percebeu o olhar da cópia sobre si, o que o fez corar um pouco, mas também lhe deu estímulo para continuar.

Mantendo o contato, o canadense aumentou um pouco a velocidade e intensidade da sucção. A cópia, por sua vez, deixou gemidos mais altos saírem, movimentando os quadris contra a boca do outro. Numa estocada, Francis atingiu o ponto do canadense. Este cravou as unhas na coxa da cópia, sugando com mais força. Se sua boca não estivesse ocupada agora, teria gemido – ah, e bem alto. Alguns instantes, depois, os seus cabelos foram puxados com um pouco mais de força – a cópia atingiu seu clímax, se derramando dentro da boca do canadense. Reconhecendo o gosto estranho, Matthew engoliu e, então, tirou o membro de sua boca.

Agora ele podia gemer – e não ficaria quieto.

**If you don't like the company, let's just do it you and me…**

A cópia ajudou Matthew a erguer o tronco. O canadense se apoiou nela e ficou de joelhos, inclinando o corpo para frente. Começou a mover seu quadril ao mesmo tempo em que, para ajuda-lo, a cópia tocou seu membro, masturbando-o. Os gemidos do canadense ficaram mais altos, e ele chamava o nome do francês entre eles.

Normalmente, suas noites com Francis eram excitantes, quentes – mas aquela estava ultrapassando os limites. Quando soube do que tinha acontecido, essa idéia chegou a passar em sua cabeça – um sexo à três com dois Francis -, mas acabou não levando a sério e, pior, tentando negar. Não pensou que Francis e sua cópia tivessem pensado a mesma coisa.

Ao sentir sua próstata ser atingida novamente, cravou as unhas no braço do outro, gemendo mais alto e arqueando as costas. Assim que Matthew atingiu seu orgasmo, Francis sentiu os músculos da entrada do canadense apertarem, e foi depois de algumas estocadas que atingiu seu limite também, gemendo alto o nome do outro.

Os três respiraram fundo, cansados. Se deitaram na cama, sentindo uma leve dor em seus corpos. Matthew sorriu e segurou a mão dos dois.

— Da próxima vez, vou pedir para Arthur me clonar, eh.

O comentário fez os Francis rirem. Matthew, então, se virou, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Francis enquanto o outro os abraçou.

* * *

**1, 2, 3 - not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between - countin'!  
1, 2, 3 - Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P, everybody loves – ah!**

* * *

_Meu primeiro lemon Franadá é um threesome com dois Francis. Nina realizando seus ultimate kinks nas fanfics, tsc, isso é feio, Jeanina._  
_Enfim, feliz dia do yaoi - essa fanfic é dedicada para todos meus parceiros de RP, para os que leram isso daqui antes da hora e para minha melhor amiga. Sério, cara, só vocês._  
_Enfim, reviews? :3_


End file.
